Information technology and the network industry are highly developed now. People utilize networks to search for information and provide services. Hence, the growing network provides humans with a comfortable and fast information search environment.
At this time, there is a lot of information to be distributed over the network. Therefore, a network established with only a few computers provides insufficient service. Network systems are established with more computers and the computer apparatuses may even be distributed in different places all over the world. The computer apparatuses, such as workstations, servers, database memory, routers, and backup devices, connect with each other via the network. Nowadays, almost every personal computer provides an interface to access the network, and even a notebook computer or a palm computer provides Internet function.
These computer apparatus connecting to each other via the network normally uses a connector, e.g. a standard RJ-45 phone jack, to couple to a hub. Therefore, the hub has a plurality of corresponding connectors, e.g. standard RJ-45 phone plugs, to couple with the connector of the computer apparatus. Each standard RJ-45 phone plug has to be inserted into each standard RJ-45 phone jack; therefore the dimensions of the standard RJ-45 phone plug and the standard RJ-45 phone jack have to fit exchangeable requirements.
Due to the highly progressive network requirement, the connecting ports of a hub are increased. Therefore, the number of RJ-45 phone jacks on a RJ-45 connector module of the hub has to be increased, as well. Additionally, the quantity of pins of the RJ-45 connector module is increased because the RJ-45 connector gets more appending functions. A density of contact holes, for coupling to the pins of the RJ-45 connector module, on a circuit board of the hub, is therefore increased.
Because the RJ-45 connector module has too many pins, an assembly problem is therefore caused. If even one pin is not aligned to the corresponding contact hole, the RJ-45 connector module cannot be smoothly installed on the circuit board. Therefore, the manufacture yield is reduced. Furthermore, the signals thereof may interfere with each other because many pins are too close, especially when a power pin is too close to a signal pin.
Therefore, the quantity of pins for directly inserting the contact holes of the circuit board can influence the quality and manufacture yield of the RJ-45 connector module fixed on the circuit board. The pins for transmitting power being too close to the pins for transmitting signals also influences the quality of the RJ-45 connector module. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the foregoing problems for increasing the manufacture quantity and quality.